A computing device such as a desktop or laptop can in some instances make inefficient use of their respective power supplies. When a desktop is idle, a power supply may be configured to continue operating an internal power supply causing the power supply to inefficiently consume power despite the desktop being relatively inactive. Additionally, when external devices are connected to the desktop, the external devices may require a minimum amount of power in order to operate correctly. If the desktop is operating in a lower power state without the ability to boost power, the device can malfunction and in some instances result in the loss of data due to lack of power. Moreover, if the device pulls more current than what the desktop is expecting, the desktop can potentially malfunction or otherwise shutdown.